1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminaire and more particularly an assembly for connection of a lens to a luminaire housing for various lighting environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luminaires are designed to produce a predetermined light pattern on an area to be illuminated. Typical luminaires include ballast housing for positioning of the electrical hardware for driving the luminaire and an optical assembly mounted to the ballast housing. The optical assembly may include a housing, a refractor or reflector, generally referred to hereinafter as a lens, disposed about a light source.
Prior art lenses may have a threaded neck which is threadably connected to the ballast housing providing the connection between the ballast housing and a lens. However, forming a thread feature on a lens typically weakens the glass lens such that the weight of the lens may be supported by a weakened area which ultimately may result in the lens breaking. Further, it is also desirable to have a clean connection between the ballast housing and lens, which does not draw the eye of a bi-standard within the area being illuminated. In other words, it maybe desirable to having a luminaire where the connection between the housing and lens is not shown.
According to some embodiments, it may be desirable to utilize a second outer reflector extending about the inner lens connected to the housing. However, it is also preferable to utilize the same housing design for either the single lens or double lens design, which simplifies manufacturing.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a lens mounting assembly is desired which allows for clean connection of an inner lens to a housing, as well as connection of an outer lens about the inner lens and housing.